


this will never end (cause i want more)

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Out of Character, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1605083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У тебя не должно быть никого рядом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this will never end (cause i want more)

**Author's Note:**

> поздравляю yanek с днем рождения и желаю... желаю чтобы все было и ничего за это не было (просто верх оригинальности), на самом деле желаю стабильности и здоровья с счастьем и любовью <3

Не говори ему:

— Вся вода, касающаяся моей кожи, становится кровью.

Лишь дети делятся такими секретами. У тебя болит в груди, странно, там нечему болеть. Взгляд всегда надо прятать, от друзей, и от врагов. Вы с ним так и не определились, сошлись на том, что жизнь еще столкнет вас. Живые взгляды постепенно угаснут, руки перестанут греть, а слова потеряют смысл. Все, что вам нужно — сила, и она именно то, чего вы не добьетесь, а если и урвете кусок, то тот будет отравленным. 

Не говори ему:

— Все не вода для меня, все кровь.

Тебя научили молчанию, научили красивым словам и недоброй ухмылке. Душа, где-то там глубоко внутри, с каждым днем изнашивается все быстрее. Ты еще стараешься запоминать тех, кого подбираешь по пути. Но снятся тебе только те, кого уже не вернуть. Думаешь, это жестоко, а сам никак не можешь смириться — ты сам жесток, больше, чем можно выдержать. В одиночестве.

Не говори ему:

— Хочу перестать видеть, противно от себя самого.

Дорогу прорубаешь себе через других, через их тела. Постоянно поскальзываешься, но не падаешь, потому что упрямство, уж оно точно поддержит тебя даже в самые страшные времена.

Не говори ему:

— Если лишусь зрения, лишусь самого важного.

Когда под пальцами хрустят кости, у тебя внутри тоже хрустит. Стараешься не замечать, не должен делать поблажек, даже самому себе. Единственный, кого не простишь — ты сам. Остальных можно убить, остальных нужно убивать. Все преграда.

Не говори ему:

— Мы могли бы стать друзьями.

Хорошая память, она делает только больнее. Ножом вырезает на изнанке век все то, что было раньше. Как хочется забыть, ты иногда ночами не спишь. Думаешь, что стыдно, мечешься, как будто совершил ошибку. Только знаешь, что не ошибка это все. У тебя не должно быть никого рядом, даже та стая, которую жаждешь собрать — они должны быть близки тебе, но знать как можно меньше. Знание их отпугнет, а вечно забирать чужие воспоминания тебе не под силу.

Не говори ему:

— Нам стоило бы стать врагами.

Ты любишь хорошую битву, но ты же любишь и бойни. Нет ничего слаще, чем ощущение чужого страха, беспомощности. Слушать мольбы о помощи, о помиловании — таким никогда не напьешься. Ты учишь других любить все то, что с трудом перестал ненавидеть сам. Ты принял себя таким, какой есть, принял, а потом немного изменил, совсем чуть, если не приглядываться, то мало кто заметит. Они и не стараются, слепо следуют за тобой, от этой покорности порой тошнит, но ты справляешься.

Не говори ему:

— Я бы на твоем месте не выдержал долго.

Сам обманываешь себя, с другими пока не получается так успешно. Медленно поднимаешься на ноги, нет смысла оборачиваться назад, но иногда так хочется. Позади всегда будут трупы и призраки. Ты поэтому стараешься не возвращаться домой. Все те привидения — они только твои, не ручные.

Не говори ему:

— Поменяться бы с тобой местами, проверить, как оно.

Называешь себя бессердечным, смеешься часто так, что больше похоже на шорох в пустой комнате. Ты сам как пустая комната, но стоит зайти в нее, закрыть дверь и уже не выйдешь наружу. Темнота поглотит любого, даже тебя самого.

Не говорите друг другу, пока еще рано.


End file.
